United We Stand
by HoboGiraffe
Summary: Serenity Black was taken away at the age of 11, just before she and her twin brother Sirius were going to leave for Hogwarts. When things happen and she can return, how will they both react when they see each other?
1. Separate Worlds

United We Stand

Chapter One: Where did you go?

By HoboGiraffe

* * *

Five people, oblivious to their headmaster watching the quietly, stood in a room. The room was normal enough, except for one thing. The five had never seen it before. That was saying something; the four guys were the Marauders and the girl, Lily Evans. They altogether knew the school like the back of their hands, or so they thought. It was a normal sized room. Pretty boring really. It was off white and would have bright if it had been day. But these children were not there during the day. It was about two in the morning, June 14. The day before they were to leave Hogwarts for two months until their seventh and last year. So of course the Five needed to set up a prank.

It would seem odd to see Lily Evans and James Potter being friends, but since the 'Fifth year Snapey-poo underoos' (as Sirius indubitably named it) they were close, very close. Sirius and James looked somewhat alike. They both had black hair and dark eyes. James' were hazel and his hair very messy, Sirius, black eyes and more calm black hair, and they had two other best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was the calm one besides Lily, blond hair and grey eyes, the teachers hoped half heartedly that he would calm his friends.

Peter Pettigrew was the shortest of the guys and if he wasn't friends with the others he would always be picked on.

Lily was the girl of the group, starting to be one of the main targets of the boys and the first person that became friends with Remus. At the beginning, Lily and he were main targets for pranks of the other three, thus, forcing the fiery red head and level headed blond into fighting back. The boys, impressed with the pranks that were being put of them, called a truce with them and created a light friendship. Lily helped the boys as they helped her. They made her less focused on schoolwork and she helped them with the, how to say it, not so brilliant ideas by giving them other options. Short, brilliant emerald eyes, red hair and a temper to mach it, she was the smart one and the one that got them out of trouble, being (in the teachers eyes) the innocent Lily that everyone trusted and having the world's best puppy dog eyes.

The quiet was broken when Peter pointed something out. "Guys? What is there a mirror in here for?"

The attention was turned to him and the said mirror. Lily, being the curious little thing that she was, walked over to it and examined the markings. "There is some language thingy on it. Wonder what it says. Um anyone know what this means, 'Lo specchio di wonder, dando nè la verità nè bugia, ma il vostro desiderio più allineare dei cuori, ma l'utente si guarda da, questo non è uno specchio di verità, mostra soltanto che cosa desiderate; niente sarà determinato, non ha speranza falsa per qualcosa che non possa venire passare. Ciò è uno specchio dei sogni, lo specchio di Erised.'"

Sirius looked up, "Can you repeat that? Slower please."

Lily looked at him with a strange look, "Okay." She repeated it and Sirius looked thoughtful; unaware of the sparkling headmaster's eyes on his back.

Sirius's face lit up and he said excitedly, "'The mirror of wonder, giving neither truth nor lie, but your hearts truest desire, But user beware, this is not a truth mirror, it shows only what you want; nothing will be certain, do not have false hope for something that may not come to pass. This is a mirror of dreams, The Mirror of Erised.' That's what it means! It's in Italian!"

The twinkling eyes glowed with happiness at his student's brilliance with the language. However every other person looked at the black hair boy in wonder.

James looked at his friend strangely, "Sirius, where did you learn Italian?"

Sirius' happy look dropped suddenly, causing his friends, except Peter, to know where he learned it. "Serenity taught me."

They all looked at their friend sadly, completely oblivious to the headmasters twinkling eyes,

'Wait until he learns my surprise for next year!' With that the twinkly eyed Dumbledore vanished from the room, leaving no trace of his presence.

Lily looked at her friend sadly. He didn't know it but she knew Serenity too. "Let's look in the mirror!" She said trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius immediately brightened. "Okay!"

Peter, feeling left out, volunteered to go first. He stepped up until he was right in front of the mirror. "Does this thing tell the future?"

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "No Pete. It shows you hearts truest desire."

Peter's happiness deflated slightly, but he still looked really happy. "Oh well!"

Remus lightly pushed Peter out of the way and was shocked to what he saw. "Well, I should have guessed that was my truest desire. Your turn James."

Said boy stepped up and when he saw his mouth dropped open and he blushed furiously. "Wow, my heart is very strange."

Lily, laughing at her friend stepped in front of him to see the mirror, had the exact same reaction as James. Both stepped away from each other a bit and their redness came back whenever they looked at each other. Remus smiled guessing what his friends' desires were.

Sirius, looking at the different reactions from his friends, was excited to see what he would see. He bounced up to the mirror and paled immediately. In the mirror was a picture of a girl. Not just any girl, his twin that he hadn't seen in six years. Serenity. The image showed them standing together, her long blond hair in its original style that only she looked good in. Twin odangos on the top of her head, the streamers of hair reached her ankles, a silver-gold colour, like it always was. They were the same age and she was a bit shorter then him, about the height of Lily.

He was standing so still that everyone was starting to worry. Lily could guess what he saw. She knew the connection between Serenity and Sirius. She had never told him that she knew Serenity, it would only bring back buried and painful memories that he didn't want to think about, but she knew that he still thought of her. She was his twin.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" She asked tenderly.

Sirius ignored her and stepped closer to the mirror. He reached out his hand, hoping, longing, yearning to just be able to jump through the mirror and see her again. His younger twin, his best friend. She knew him better then anyone and always would. James could never be as close to him as she was. She was his twin, his second half, his partner in crime. But she wasn't there, she was gone.

James and Remus now knowing what he saw took cautious steps towards him and placed calming hands on his shoulders. "Sirius?" They voiced.

Sirius, snapping out of his daze, tore his eyes away from the mirror and walked quickly out of the room. Leaving his friends watching him worriedly.

* * *

A lone girl stood in the middle of a world, a dead and ugly world. A world that was once filled with love, life, happiness... now bare, murky, gloomy, filled with no thing but darkness. The girl, twin odangos on top of her head, silver hair, a curious eight pointed star on her forehead and a sailor uniform on, tall white staff in her hands, bodies of other uniformed girls around her. "Chaos, this is not what a world should be. You destroyed the chance of happiness and love for this place. It could have been filled with affection and friendship, but you destroyed its chance of everything. You filled it with bitterness, animosity and hate. This cannot go rewarded. You will be punished for your heinous acts of evil towards this planet and me. Prepare to die."

With a final swish, the graceful, majestic girl destroyed the monster. Falling upon her knees, sob racked her body. "I'm so sorry. My friends, I'm so sorry. I have failed you."

Mist formed in front of her. Dividing into nine different forms, they advanced on the girl. "Hime."

The heartbroken girl looked up shocked. "Minna?"

The transparent people nodded. She girl excitedly stood. She launched herself at the people, but was horrified when she went straight through them. "What?"

A tall, boyish looking sandy blond walked over to the girl and kneeled in front of her. "Koneko, we are here to say good-bye. We cannot be reborn. Chaos crushed our star-seeds and it is fated that you finish the last part on your own."

The tall, graceful aqua haired girl shook her head. "Uranus, stop being such a drama queen. Serenity, Hime, you will not be alone. Pluto must guard the gates, she will be brought back. As will Hotaru. There cannot be light without darkness. All of us will never really disappear. We will be in your heart forever more. We cannot protect you physically, but whenever you need aide, we will be there. We transferred our powers to you, thus causing us to be with you evermore. Still, we will miss you. Good-bye Hime." For a brief moment Neptune became solid and gave Serenity a love filled hug.

Serenity burst into new sobs. "I'll miss you Michiru. Good-bye."

Michiru started to disappear. "Good-bye my Hime. Be brave. I will see you again."

Haruka, Gave the girl a strong hug. "Good-bye Koneko. I will always be there. If anyone hurts you... they will face my wrath!"

Silver eyes met the shimmering Senshi of the wind. "Good-bye Ruka-chan!"

Blond met blond with a fierce hug. "My cousin, we'll see you!"

Flashing a 'V for victory!' Minako of Love shimmered.

"Odango."

Turning Serenity saw Mamoru and Rei in an embrace. "Odango, we were not meant to be in the time. We both knew that and pushed Rei and myself together. For that I will be forever grateful. I love you like I would a sister and that will always be. Good-bye Odango."

Mamoru gave her a hug and shimmered with the other Senshi.

"Usagi."

Serenity knew only one would call her that at a time like the present.

"Usagi-chan, you were and always will be my closest friend. I didn't want to leave you, but then I figured out that I never will. You will always be in my heart and I in yours. I know that now. We will always be friends." Wiping a tear from her eyes, Rei gave her a long sad hug. "Hang in there Odango. We'll be rooting for you!"

She stepped back in line, Makoto, Thunder Senshi stepped forward.

"Serenity-chan, you were my first friend. You showed me that the world was not against me and that I was capable of love and friendship. You broke through my walls that were containing my emotions and showed how it was to be loved and how it felt to love back. You are my sister Sere-chan. You always will be." She hugged the crying princess and let Amy step forward.

"Serenity-Hime, you showed me that there was more to life then studying. I learned how to have fun and how it felt be have friends. Before you, I was so caught up in my studies that I wasn't allowing anyone to become close to me. You changed my life Serenity. And for that I will be forever grateful. Thank-you."

"Sere-mama."

Hearing the youngest of them all addressing her like that brought another wave of sorrow over the small girl.

"Sere-mama. You saved me multiple times, and then included me in your life like no other could. I might be young, but I don't think that anything could feel better then that did. You were my rock when I was ready to fall; you brought me up like a mother would her daughter. That is how I think of you Sere-mama. You are my mother. The one I love most in life. I'll never forget that. I love you mama! Good-bye, I'll see you soon!"

Touched so deeply by the strong words of all her senshi, she fought to keep her tears in. "Good-bye my friends! I'll never forget you! I love you all! Calm Michiru, Protective Haruka, Loving Minako, Loyal Mamoru, Fiery Rei, Strong Makoto, Intelligent Amy, Courageous little Firefly, Hotaru. Watch out for yourselves. I'll miss you! Good-bye! Good-bye."

They all glowed their colours and disappeared, leaving Serenity and Setsuna behind.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

"Sirius, are you okay?" Later that morning Lily found Sirius in the boys' dormitory, lying on his stomach, staring at a muggle photo of Sirius and Serenity at the age of eleven. Just before she disappeared.

Sirius heard her and looked up at the girl that was kneeling before him. "No Lily and I don't think that I ever will be. She was the thing that kept me together. Losing a twin is the hardest thing that anyone could ever do."

His eyes filled with tears and Lily saw this. She sat on the bed and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Sirius, I don't know if this is the right time to tell you, but, I knew Serenity. She was like the sister that Petunia could never be."

Sirius looked at her surprised. "How did you know Sere? I didn't know you."

Lily smiled sadly. "I know. Sere ran away one time, when you were six. You had torn her teddy-bears arm off I think, anyways, she ran right into me. I was running the other way. Petunia had called me a freak again and I had accidentally turned her hair orange. We ran into each other and instantly became friends. We spent the day at the park and then I took her to my place and my mom fixed her teddy. She spent the night and then we promised to see each other again.

"Every Wednesday we played at the park and Saturday she stayed at my place. It was a routine. She saw me doing magic once and told me all about it. Then together we wrote down every spell in one of you books and she stole you mother's wand one day and we did them until they were perfected. Your mom was really mad at her but I don't think that Serenity cared.

"We were really close and when you were in Diagon Ally looking for your stuff, we saw each other. Again she ran off and we bought everything together. The last thing we did before she disappeared was bought this." Lily reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was a crescent moon with the word 'BEST' written on it. "She had the other half. I never saw her again after that. Then when I saw you on the train the first time when I was with Remus, I knew that you were the twin she was talking about. I think I knew everything you did about yourself. She told me all about you, and James. She was and always will be my best friend."

She gave him one last squeeze, dried her eyes and stood up. "I just wanted you to know, Sirius, even though she is not here, she will always be in our hearts. Nothing can stop it. Remember that."

Sirius looked after her as she walked down the stairs that led back to the common room. Standing up and placing the picture on his side table carefully, he ran down the stairs just as she was going to sit down. He threw himself onto her and hugged her with all his might. It was a good thing it was to early for anyone to be up because they would have found the picture quite strange.

He felt her turn around and hug him back and all he could do to stop crying was choke out a very small, "Thank-you."

He felt her nod. "You're welcome Sirius."

* * *

Serenity looked at the Time Keeper. "Setsuna? What do I do now?"

Setsuna looked at her charge happily. "Serenity, do you remember, before I took you away, do you remember your old life?"

Serenity nodded. Her eyes glazing. "Yes, Sirius and Lily and James, they were the best friends and brother I could ever have. Sammy was my brother, but not in the same way. Sirius and myself, we knew the other more then we knew ourselves. Lily was the same way. I really miss them." Her eyes lit up. "Do... do I get to... to go... back?" Her voice was so full of suppressed happiness that Setsuna could only smile.

"Yes Hime. You're going back to your dimension your brother and your best friend."

Serenity squealed in happiness.

Setsuna chuckled and opened a portal to the time gates. 'Won't they be surprised?' She thought in amusement.

Serenity fell through the portal and landed with a thump and an "Ouch!" on the other side.

Setsuna cracked a smile, 'It's good to know that some things never change.'

Stepping through, she led the girl to the proper door, thinking about the letter she had sent a Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 'They sure will be surprised.'

* * *

There is chapter one! I know that I already have two stories out, but I couldn't help but write this when I thought of the idea. If someone else has something like it I wouldn't know because I haven't seen anything like it so, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Huggies,

HG


	2. Silver Hair

HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! JUST TOO LET PEOPLE KNOW... THIS WILL BE A SERENITY/REMUS! Thanks to all my reviewers! You made my day!

Chapter 2: Silver Hair

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Setsuna looked at Serenity. She had sat down against one of the doors and had a goofy smile on her face. "Setsuna! I can't believe it! I get to go home now! When can I see them all again?"

Setsuna chuckled at her charges happiness. "Not for a while Hime-chan. But do not fret, you will see them soon."

Serenity pouted for a moment. "I'm hungry."

Shaking her head the Time Guardian pulled out a few apples from her sub space pocket. Throwing them to the hungry princess, expecting them to hit her on the head, she was surprised when the petite girl caught them. Oblivious to the gaping woman above her, Serenity took a big bite and chomped away at her apples. Soon they were gone.

Shaking herself out of astonishment, Setsuna pulled the queen of the stars up and they chatted happily as they walked through a door with crossed wands on it.

* * *

Walking down Diagon Ally was a group of five young adults. Well that's what they looked like, when you got to know them you found out that they acted so far from like adults that they should have been first years.

Lily got tired and stopped listening to the guys, who were talking about the pranks they should pull that year, 'It is the last one we will have there you know!' was what Sirius had told her why they wanted to make it end 'in a bang'. She hoped that they didn't really mean it. Clearing her throat, she looked over at Remus. "You know that McGonagall won't be too happy if you blew the school up."

"You are far too right Ms. Evans. If that happened, I doubt that you five would be graduating this year."

Lily jumped, startled and let out a frightened "AH!" Calming down, she turned to face the strict professor. "Um... Hola Prof. M.! What's hanging?"

The transfiguration teacher looked at one of her star students over her glasses. "I think my dear that you have been in the presence of a Mr. Sirius Black for too long. He is rubbing off on you. Well good day to you all. And Mr. Black, those fireworks only disappear after use if they are new. If they expire, they don't disappear after use."

The five watched their normally straight backed professor with something akin to admiration in their eyes. Finally, Peter chose to break the silence, "What was that?"

The other shook their heads, "Don't know Pete, your guess is as good as mine."

Sirius looked up thoughtfully. "Does this mean that she will let me pull my pranks now?"

Lily shook her head exasperated. "No Sirius, I'm sorry to say that she will not agree to us continuing our pranks. Even though they are bloody brilliant."

James looked at Lily. "You know, she's right. You have been hanging with Sirius way too much."

Sirius and Lily exchanged glances, "What is that supposed to mean?"

James shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lily stuck her nose up in the air in a mock pout. "Fine Mr. Potter, I can tell when I'm not needed. I will go back to my daydreaming now." Tuning out the boys conversation again, she looked around at the people littering the street like garbage in New York City. A movement off to her side caught her attention. Looking closer, she stifled a gasp. Long, silver hair tied up odangos, pale skin, petite body, heart shaped face, stunning silver eyes that seemed so different, yet so familiar... Mentally slapping herself, Lily looked for the girl again. Nothing. Sighing, she turned back to the conversation. She laughed when she heard. "Quidditch." 'It's good to know that some things never change, I just can't stop hoping that something will though... Stop it Lily, the past is the past. That's all there is too it. Nothing can change it. She's gone. Your best friend is... gone.'

* * *

Setsuna and Serenity had been in the Wizarding world for about two months. They had gone to Diagon Ally and gotten all of the things that Serenity would need, including an owl and a cat, which she named Breeze and Spark. They had also gotten her wand...

*~* Flashback *~*

They were in the store, and Ollivander stood and watched her. "Interesting... I made four particulare wands, two of the phoenix and two of the unicorn... it seems that one of the unicorn has chosen you. The only remaining one is the second phoenix... very interesting."

*~* End Flashback *~*

It was a good wand. Holly, 11 1/2", unicorn hair, good with defence and attack.

Setsuna had caught Serenity up in all of her classes. And as an extra bonus... was helping her become an animagi!

*~*

They had two weeks left and Serenity was happy, and very worried about how they would all react to her being there again. She flounced up the stairs after breakfast and saw a box in the middle of the room. 'Might as well finish unpacking.' Being Serenity she had put it off till the last moment. Sitting on the floor Serenity opened the box and looked inside. It was full of... "Foam chips! Well, this is going to be fun to find everything."

She dug thought the huge box and found a pile of shoe boxes. "Weird." She put them to the side and dug in again. Another pile of shoe boxes and this time, two door mini-storage. Pushing the now foam chip filled box to the side of the door; she went and piled the shoe boxes up. Seven boxes ranging in colour.

Too happy to notice anything, she pulled open the first one. A pale blue and aqua blue exterior and an azure inside. The box had something in it. Serenity recognised it right away. It was Ami's favourite book. Alice in Wonderland. Opening the front cover she read. "This book belongs to: Ami. Tears filled Serenity's eyes. Ami, her first senshi friend. Placing the book on her bed carefully she eyed the next box. Emerald and forest green. Mako-chan. Inside was the first journal Makoto had written after meeting Usagi, now Serenity. Tears spilling out of her eyes, she opened box after box. Mianko's red bow. Michiru's violin music that she had written, one of Mamoru's roses, preserved in ice to last forever, Haruka's first racing trophy and finally, Rei's box. Opening it with blurred vision, she found, folded up, a microphone and some of the music that Rei had written for the talent show when they were fourteen. Placing each of the valuable objects on the bed with great care, she looked to the last thing. The mini- storage.

Wiping her eyes, she opened the doors to the storage. Inside was a leather bound book. Very thick and filled right up it was full of pictures. Pictures ranging from the first time they met to a few days before Chaos. 'Setsuna must have taken them.' Wiping her eyes one last time, she looked up; any person passing would have thought that she was praying.

"Thank you my friends."

* * *

"Sirius Black! You are a seventh year are you not? If so, why are you throwing food at the younger children as they walk by? That is highly unhelpful young man! Why can't you be more like Miss Evans or Mr. Potter? They are the Head Students and had to work hard for that title! Do you hear me Mr. Black?"

Sirius nodded his head and had to hide the snicker that was rapidly bubbling at his lips.

James hearing his name, tried to hide his head when he heard Professor Desdemona* telling Sirius to be more like him.

Lily just shook her head in disbelief; did the professor actually believe that James worked?

Professor McGonagall walked into the room, the scared looking first years behind her. Another cloaked figure stood in the shadows behind the staff table, but only a select few saw and noticed it.

The first years were all sorted, the older one waiting patiently, or not so patiently, for the food to come out. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Students! Welcome back to Hogwarts! Before we eat, there is one more thing that I would like to do. This year, we have an exchange student. She is in seventh year, and will be treated with the respect any of you shall get? Understand?" Here, he waited for their nods. Taking this as a cue to continue, he went on. Turning to the shadows, he and every other student and teacher watched. A small cloaked figure walked out.

Sirius and Lily felt something from this person. She was awfully familiar. They knew her from somewhere... but they couldn't pin it down to where.

A slim, pale hand came up and as if in slow motion, pulled the hood of the cloak off of her head. Full length silver hair, shiny, smooth and velvet looking fluttered down her body, still covered in the cloak. Her head lifted up and her eyes, the purest of silver caught a pair of midnight black ones.

Sirius felt a gasp escape his lips. The hair, so different, yet exactly the same. Still in the odangos, but a rich silver. Her head lifted and he felt no doubt in his mind that it was her. His baby sister. Serenity. He felt her eyes, burning into his soul. The link, once forgotten, that was forged between the twins, remerged and he could feel the pain she had been through, the longing to be accepted by him, everyone, again, the happiness at seeing him and Lily again. All the emotions flooded through him. He didn't notice when Dumbledore said her name, when she sat on the stool, or when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" All he knew was that she was back. She walked slowly towards him, but instead of happiness he thought that he would be feeling, he felt angry. Why had she left? Why didn't she come back? The pent up emotion was too great, so he ran. Out of the hall, through the common room, up the stairs and onto his bed.

Lily saw the hand pull back the hood and then saw her face. The face of a girl. The girl who was her best friend. Happiness flooded through her. Serenity was back! But then she saw Sirius, he had every emotion possible on his face and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Serenity was sorted into Gryffindor and Lily was ecstatic! Her best friend was back from the supposed dead and now would not only share the school with her, but a dorm room as well! Just then Lily noticed Sirius, he had jumped up from his chair and ran out the door; leaving a pair of confused boys, a happy boy and ecstatic girl and a heartbroken twin all in his wake.

* * *

(*) Desdemona. It means "Devil child" in Greek. A female name and I thought that it would suit the potions prof! :D

Oh no! Sirius ran away! Now Serenity's upset and he is a jumble of emotions! What will happen now? Lily is happy and James is happy! Remus didn't know her when she was a kid, so he doesn't get an opinion and Peter is well... Peter. The stupid cow that killed Lily and James. But what will happen to Sirius? And will he forgive her?

(Here is a sneak peak of the next chapter!)

_"If you care so much why did you leave?" _

_"I'm sorry alright? Is it all better now? I'm sorry!" _

_"You don't know what I've been through Sirius Black, nor will you ever." _

_"You still have the necklace!" _

_"Hey James? Thanks." _

_"Malfoy you ass! Come back here now!" _

_"You see Sere... I'm... well... I'm a werewolf." _

_"Full moon tonight. Poor guy." _

_"James, guess what I just did!" _

_"But Sere's down there with him!" _

Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

-HG


	3. Don't You Dare

Hiya there everybody! Well, here is the next chapter of United we stand... hope you like it! I know that last chapter I said that all of the previews would come in chapter three, but I lied, it works out better if they are separated. Thank you! L8r!

-HoboGiraffe

* * *

Dumbledore, who was keeping a keen eye on the scene, decided that it was time to intervene when he saw Sirius stand up. He could tell from the boys' stance that he was going to run. Pulling the audience away from the siblings would be best for them. Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of all the students, except for those involved directly. 'Good' he thought, 'They will be able to work it out from here.'

* * *

'Run, run, Run, Run, RUN!' his mind was screaming at him to go and not stop. Over stairs, through invisible doors and finally to the Fat Lady. He screamed the password at her, the hidden rational part of his mind thankful that James and Lily were the Heads and Remus was a Prefect, or else how would he have had the password? Emotions ran through him, feeling almost as jumbled as his heart felt. Seeing her again, it changed everything. Nothing was the same. He was furious at her and so happy it hurt, but he didn't know which outweighed the other. 'She should have just stayed. Now I don't know if I should forgive her or not... no. If she wanted to be part of my life she shouldn't have left.' Throwing himself on his bed, he felt like a part of him was trying to work its to the surface. Pushing it down, he closed his eyes. He really wanted to, but he flat out refused to forgive her. 'Until she gives me a good reason that is.'

* * *

Sirius woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. Looking around the room he saw that it was empty except for himself and Peter. 'I wonder where everyone is.' Standing up he changed his robes and looked at the time. 6:30. 'Oh joy. I woke up at 6:30. Praise the lord.' He said sarcastically in his mind. Walking down the stairs he saw four people. Remus and James, sleeping on the high backed chairs by the fire, Lily on the couch and Serenity, lying on the floor under a blanket. 'Serenity.' She was there right there in front of him and he felt an ache in his chest. 'Why did you leave?' He asked while unconsciously walking over the couch. "Why did you leave?"

* * *

"Why did you leave?"

Serenity opened her eyes and let them clear. 'It's way too early to be awake' she thought. Her eyes unglazed and she stared into the so-blue- they're-black eyes of her twin. "Sirius?"

His eyes bore into her and then she saw them ice over.

"Why did you leave Serenity?"

Serenity heard the tone he used. The only time he used that tone was when he was speaking to their mother. "I can't tell you."

Sirius mock laughed. "You can't tell me. That's rich Serenity. That's rich. My baby sister disappears for six years, nobody knowing where she went and then she suddenly shows up. What do you expect from me Serenity? Do you want me to open my arms for you and pretend that you never left? You want me to pretend that you never left me?"

Her eyes started to tear. "Sirius, I didn't mean to go. I had no choice. I never wanted to leave!"

His ice cold eyes froze even more. "You never wanted to. I highly doubt that Serenity. If you didn't want to leave then why the hell did you! You left me Serenity. You left and now you won't tell me why!"

Serenity dropped her gaze to the ground. "I can't tell you why Sirius." It was whispered and he barley heard it.

"Why can't you tell me Serenity? You are my sister. Screw that! You're my twin! Why the hell can't you tell me?"

Serenity looked into his eyes, crystalline tears threatened to drop from the silver eyes. "I'm not allowed."

"You're not allowed... or you're not willing?"

A single tear fell down her face. "I'm not allowed."

His eyes, for a moment they cleared. He could feel how much he was hurting her with his words. But as soon as it came it went, leaving an unemotional boy in its wake. "Well then Serenity, when you are allowed come and look me up." His words dripped with sarcasm and anger. "Until then, I shall take my leave."

Turning on his heel he headed for the door.

"Sirius! Wait!"

He turned around and looked at the saddened girl. "Why are you doing this Sirius?"

He laughed. It wasn't the normal laugh that was so full of joy and happiness. It was hollow, filled with disbelief and sounded like it was mocking her. "Don't you get it Serenity? It would seem that you don't care at all, so why should I?"

Tear marks shined off the dull light of the fire. Her face fell into an emotionless mask. Roughly she wiped the tears from her face, stood to face the boy and spoke in monotone. "Don't you dare think that I don't care Sirius. I care about you more then anyone else I had ever known. Don't look at me and think that I don't care because it seems that I care more then you do. I was given a choice Sirius, stay where I was or come back home, to you. Well now it would seem that I made the wrong decision doesn't it?"

Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "If you care so much, why did you leave?"

"I already told you Sirius, I can't."

"Oh, now I understand. You expect me to forget and move on."

Serenity looked as if she was going to pull her hair out. Sirius felt the anger, frustration and sorrow behind her mask. "I'm sorry alright? Is it all better now? I'm sorry!"

Snorting he turned to look into her eyes. "No it's not Serenity. You haven't been through enough to know what I have seen and tried to do without you. Your life was probably a cake walk compared to mine."

Serenity's eyes became twin silver ice chips. Both eyes and voice adapting the temperature of the North Pole she stared into his eyes, making him shift from the intensity of the gaze. "You don't know what I've been through Sirius Black, nor will you ever."

Walking with the grace of a dancer and the importance of a queen she strode past him and out the portrait hole, behind her she left an emotional boy and a stunned audience of about half of Gryffindor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!

-HG


	4. Go Back

**HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF UNITED WE STAND! WOOT! I finally got it finished the other day and all I had to do was wait for my beta, Xolani, to edit it for me! AND HERE IT IS! YAH!**

**{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}**

****

Her feet pounded, her heart raced. Out of the common room and through the portrait, she ran. Not seeing all the doors she was passing, nor the halls she raced through. All she knew was that Sirius hated her and she had to get out. She didn't know where to go, just away from there, away from them.

Away from him.

Finally she had to stop; she leaned back and her arms caught a hard wall before she collapsed over herself. She was in a high tower from the looks of it. Strangely enough there was no light coming from the outside. She looked out the window; darkness. Like what she felt in her heart. Closed off and unloved. Her brother had abandoned her. A star caught her eye. The brightest star in the sky, the Dog Star Sirius. Something wet touched her cheek. Reaching up confused she felt it and pulled her hand down to look at it. Something wet, but not water, there was a roof over her head, what could it be… tears? Realizing that she had tears running down her face in jagged lines she let all of her emotion out. Harsh sobs racked her body and her cries were soul wrecking. Something put pressure on her shoulder and she jumped, startled. Looking up she saw who it was a started to once again cry in anguish.

Setsuna looked sadly upon the young girl in front of her. She had been following her and had known that it would happen, but she hoped with all her heart that it wouldn't affect her charge like it had. Each cry tore into her heart, each sob shook her soul. The girl was in so much pain it flew off her in waves, crashing like water against a ruff sand beach. She laid her hand on the silver haired girls shoulder and pulled her into a strong embrace, hoping to put up a blocker to some of the pain the girl felt. Speaking softly as to not startle the girl again she whispered, "Hime? Are you alright?" She knew the answer but wanted to hear the girl say it. In order for the future to work out the way it planned she needed to do this. She needed an answer. A lot rested on this moment; if only they knew how much.

Serenity's head snapped up. "Do I look okay Setsuna? Do I? I'm asking you a question Setsuna. Dammit Setsuna answer me! DO I LOOK OKAY? DO YOU THINK THAT I AM FINE? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? I JUST LOST THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE OKAY? IT ALL HAPPENED TO SOON! THEY ARE ALL GONE! Gone, gone… Minako… Makoto… Ami… Haruka… Michiru… Mamoru… Hotaru… Rei… now Sirius… Sirius. SIRIUS!" The cry tore through her body, shaking her very soul. Too much had been lost in such a short time for the girl. Everything had disappeared, right before her very eyes. She had it all, it had been perfect then she had been taken. Her life, ruined and pushed out of the way by the 'needs' of others. She had always remembered what it had been like, it was always right there. The memories, good, bad, even some that weren't hers; they were Sirius', her beloved brother… the very same brother who hated her. Sirius…

"SIRIUS!"

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

'I need to find her! What have I done? I am such an idiot! She came back, to me, and I let her go… again! Dammit! Where is she?' Sirius ran through the halls of Hogwarts desperately searching for the girl. He looked out the window. It was taking him too much time to find her. It was already dark. All of Gryffindor had missed their classes, not that any of them cared but they hoped that the teachers wouldn't be too mad. 'Screw them. I don't give a damn if they give me detentions or anything. I just need to find her!'

Picking up his pace he tore through the halls, up stairs, past the portraits, searching for his sister, his twin, his family, his life.

"SIRIUS!" He stopped, caught completely unawares by the scream. He felt the emotion laced throughout it and felt a pull towards the cry; towards her. Turning on his heel he went in the opposite direction and towards the cry.

"SIRIUS!"

Faster he flew. He had to reach her. He just had too.

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

Setsuna looked at the sobbing girl. "Do you want to go back?"

Serenity looked at her, slowly lifting her head, blood-shot eyes questioning. "w-what?"

"Do you want to go back? To the gates that is. Leave here?"

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

"Do you want to go back? To the gates that is. Leave here?"

Sirius had run after she had yelled for him. All he could think of was her, his baby sister Serenity. He was just reaching the top steps when he heard those words. His breath caught and his heart stopped. What were 'the gates'? Would she say yes and then leave forever? He couldn't handle that again.

The first time she had disappeared was bad enough. When they were younger she was what held his life together, whenever their mother was angry or if he and James' had fought, she was there to comfort him; she was his constant rock that held him through everything life threw at him. When she had disappeared he had looked for her for weeks, hoping that she would return. Even when she never came back he had held her close in his heart. When she **did** come back he had been filled with so many emotions that he hadn't known what to think so he went with his first instinct; anger.

'You might have driven her away. She'll leave again and it's all your fault. She'll be gone and you'll be an empty shell again. She is your twin and you just made her think you hate her. Good job dumbass.' The nasty voice in the back of his head had said everything he had been thinking. He had driven her away. Serenity would leave again and it was all his fault. He wouldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. He missed her far too much to just let her walk away again. No, she wouldn't leave; he would make sure of it.

{{}}{{}}{{}}{{}}

**Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
